Mistaken Snapchats
by PurpleOrchid85
Summary: An drunken Axl accidentally sends a sexy snapchat to Sue, who reciprocates in kind… (Heckcest Smutfic)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mistaken Snapchats

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: "The Name" particularly the last scene where Axl visits Cassidy with a rose.

Summary: An drunken Axl accidentally sends a sexy snapchat to Sue, who reciprocates in kind…

Warnings: Slight mention of Caxl/Axsidy, but this will be an HECKCEST fic. Sexy snapchats, Sibling incest, kissing, occasional swearing, underage sex (on Sue's side in the final chapter).

AN: Brick is on a 'special day' that was floated from "One Kid At A Time" with Frankie and Mike so they're not at home. Sue's over at Carly's for some girl time but will appear in person in the next chapter.

AN2: Axl's username is made up – QB32. Sue and Cassidy's snapchat names are similar: Cassidy's is sarcasticallyyours while Sue's is supersueweet while which is why Axl got their handles mixed up in the first place – the 'S'es. Plus he was _drunk_. Thanks to universealternating for helping me with the usernames for Sue and Cassidy.

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter One: The Drunken Snapchat**

Axl Heck weaved and stumbled as he swung open the door to his bedroom and started ranting to himself in a slurring tone "Fuckin' Cliffie. Stupid bastard had to take what's mine."

He nearly tripped over a pile of dirty clothes but his drunken and unwieldy balance made him faceplant onto his bed.

He pushed himself off and grabbed at his clothes, wanting them off himself straightaway.

Finally naked, he stretched himself out on his bed.

On a whim, he dug out his cellphone from the pocket of his jeans and slurred to himself "Just to let her know what she's fuckin' missing." and snapchatted a photo of his cock and squinted his eyes as he scrolled down to the list of his contacts and pressed the one he thought was Cassidy's. He smirked to himself and muttered "Take that, _Cliff_."

Then his phone buzzed, signalling a snapchat reply. Still smirking, he reached for it and opened up the inbox and clicked on the three second shot reply.

His eyebrows shot up as he saw the photo, it was a photo of creamy white boobs with a cute small mole on one of them.

"Damn." He felt his cock harden. With the lingering image of the boobs in his head, Axl fumbled around blindly and opened the drawer where a bottle of lube was hiding behind an old candy bar wrapper and snatched it out of the drawer. Quick as his fingers could work the cap, he poured a liberal amount onto one hand and then his slippery hand reached down and took a hold of his cock. His fingers started to twist his crown, smoothing the lube through his light pre-cum in a sloppy mess.

He then clamped down slightly more tightly and picked up speed then no sooner, he began to groan. His hand fumbled for a box of tissues that were on the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues then he clapped the tissues to the head of his shaft and with a hard grunt, his hips jerked in release. The musky sent of his semen mixed with the sweat and heat he created. A groan eased from his throat as he finally subsided. He chucked the used tissues somewhere away from the bed, reasoning that he would clean the shit up in the morning. He grabbed another tissue or two to get rid of the slippery shit that was on his hands then they were tossed as well.

Exhausted, he let himself fall asleep, with the lingering memory of these gorgeous boobs in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mistaken Snapchats

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: "The Name" particularly the last scene where Axl visits Cassidy with a rose.

Summary: An drunken Axl accidentally sends a sexy snapchat to Sue, who reciprocates in kind…

Warnings: Sexy snapchats, Sibling incest, kissing, occasional swearing, underage sex (on Sue's side in the final chapter).

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

AN: I am neither a Team Jacob nor Team Edward girl, I'm more a Team Jasper girl *winks* boy, how Jackson Rathbone twirls that baseball bat in that scene in _Twilight_... *sighs dreamily*

**Chapter Two: The Accidentally-On-Purpose Snapchat**

Axl stretched and scratched his stomach and stumbled out of the bed and picked up his abandoned boxers and made his way to the shower. He could hear it running and groaned. His sister Sue was already in the shower and he was too impatient to wait for his turn so he purposefully strode in, pulled the shower screen aside and grabbed hold of a wet and shrieking Sue and dragged her out of the shower.

_Naked._

He happened to glance down to see the creamy and ample breasts with a cute little mole on one of them.

The image did not register until later as he was reminiscing upon the snapchat image that led into his awesome masturbation session last night. His cock instantly got hard at the image. But then he remembered the snapchat image had a mole on one of the boobs. The very same mole that was on his sister Sue's boob that he had accidentally stolen a glance at.

"_FUCK!"_ he instantly swore.

He quickly finished up and stumbled out of the shower and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him and hurried into his room and snatched up his phone to scroll down his snapchat contacts. Right under sarcasticallyyours which he instantly recognised as Cassidy's handle was supersueweet, his _sister's_ snapchat handle.

"_SHIT!"_ he panicked once again. He now realised he had drunkenly and mistakenly sent his dick pic not to Cassidy, but to _Sue_.

His _sister_.

He quickly dressed; messed around with his hair until he was satisfied he was sure his hair was awesome. Before he exited his bedroom he took a steadying breath and instantly projected his cool, and uncaring countenance and sauntered towards the kitchen discovering Sue was already there and eating breakfast. She barely treated him with a glance, and he was unsure whether if she knew that the dick pic he sent was his, since he now knew that the boob pic wasn't Cassidy's but Sue's…or maybe she knew and was keeping quiet about it?

His brain hurt at the convoluted know-not-knowing-knowing possible situation so he decided just to let it go and… just watch her in case.

And _watch_ her he did.

Surreptitiously, he watched Sue go around her normal dorkish activities of the day: she had invited Brad and Carly over to swim in their pool and indulge in a pointless gossip about school, celebrities and other lame and uninteresting stuff, and watching movies. He barely had to hold back an eyeroll as he heard Sue and Carly sigh foolishly over Taylor Lautner's Jacob Black and heard them complain about how Bella Swan should have picked him over that lame Edward Cullen, while Brad was arguing with them giving them lame points about why Edward Cullen was better than that musclehead werewolf.

He watched Sue say her farewells to Brad and Carly at the door and give them her dorky hugs.

He now suspected Sue thought it was an random dick pic that was accidentally sent from someone she didn't know that had her added to the contacts list. But _why_ did she have to send one back, was his fucking question. One he was going to have to ask _soon_.

But first he is going to test her, see if she would send another image right back.

In the confides of his room, he pulled down his boxers and snapchatted a better image of his cock and tapped out a caption that simply said 'send something back' with a smiley wink icon then purposefully sent it to supersueweet. With an evil smile upon his face, he pulled his boxers up and instantly barged into Sue's room cellphone in hand, and found her topless. Internally, he was smirking and totally knowing what she was about to do, he instantly pretended to be horrified "Sue! What the hell are you doing!?"

"_AXL!"_ she shrieked, instantly picking up a shirt nearby and covering her front. "What the heck are you doing in here?! Get out!" She grabbed a nearby cushion and chucked it at him with one hand, the other clutching her shirt against her chest.

He instantly ducked, letting the cushion hit the frame of the doorway and he escaped the room cackling wildly and hearing her let out an inarticulate sound of rage for the surprise invasion of her privacy.

Then his phone buzzed with the notification with a snapchat image.

Smirking, he opened it, knowing what the content was.

He was right.

Sue's boobs.

_Again._

This time, the image was clearer and sharper looking.

He could not help but memorise it for his spankbank.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mistaken Snapchats

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: "The Name" particularly the last scene where Axl visits Cassidy with a rose.

Summary: A drunken Axl accidentally sends a sexy snapchat to Sue, who reciprocates in kind…

Warnings: Sexy snapchats, Sibling incest, kissing, occasional swearing, underage sex (on Sue's side).

AN: I removed the 'com' from the quote of the website where Sue references _Kickin' It Teen Style_ since I know wouldn't let me put the (yet fake) full website address quoted.

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**Chapter Three: The Revealing Snapchat**

Days passed, and Axl felt more confident about sending more dick pics to Sue, who instantly sent back boob pics. Some of the boob fics were completely nude, some others were hidden by somewhat revealing bras in various colours – most were lacy types in various colours such as white, pink, blue, and apricot. When he first saw the first bra pic, he instantly wondered _where_ the fuck she had gotten them and whether if she had matching panties. That thought made him have another marathon masturbating session.

_Another_ question to ask her.

Lately he was wondering if she was confident enough to send a pussy pic, but dismissed the thought knowing it would be impossible. Indeed, he was wanting more than what he was getting, so he reckoned it was time to reveal who she been snapchatting with all along.

He knew Sue was out with a lame date with Darrin.

He smirked.

He bet Sue won't be on the date with him any longer once she got the pic.

He went into her room, shut the door behind him and stripped off his boxers and threw them somewhere on the floor and positioned himself on Sue's bed and brought up the snapchat app and framed the camera to catch the image of his whole naked body lying on Sue's bed and snapchats it to Sue and once finished, he casually laid back and put his hands behind his head and directed a lazy smirk towards the closed door.

He didn't have to wait any longer.

The door slammed open and Sue stormed in and instantly yelled "AXL!? It was you all along? Oh my god, I sent you a pic of my boobs?!" she said the last almost to herself.

"Oh my god, it was a prank!" She panicked, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Axl instantly sat up and intervened "Stop. Stop. It wasn't a prank. Okay, the first dick pic was an honest accidental mistake." He admitted, instantly forgetting he was naked and was on her bed.

"And the second, third, fourth…?" Sue suspiciously asked, her eyes narrowed at him, not noticing he was still naked in front of her.

Axl immediately ignored what she said and shot back "Why did you snapchat your boobs back cos I was drunk to send a snapchat of my dick in the first place?"

Sue huffily said "Well, _kickingitteenstyle_ says a boob pic is a reasonable response if you get a dick pic that you like. So I thought it was the right thing to do."

Axl instantly responded "What the fuck, Sue! You don't need to be pressured to do it if a fucking stupid article says so."

Hurt, Sue shot back "I wanted to do it too, I mean, I liked it."

Taken aback, Axl stared at her.

"You liked it? You mean my…" he said, shell-shocked.

Shyly Sue nodded.

"Oh." He said dazedly.

Then Sue suddenly noticed his undressed state and remembered the pic and instantly blushed, her glance dropping to his crotch.

"What?" Axl asked, confused, still forgetting that he was still naked.

"Uh…" Sue began; her fixed glance at his crotch. "Can I…?" Sue asked curiously.

He smirked and "You want to see the Axman in his entirety?" he sinuously began to lie back and stretched himself openly in front of her.

He could see a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, but her eyes were fixated on his cock.

"Want to see if it feels as good as it looks like?" he cheekily asked, grabbing her hand and pulled her to him. His hand guided hers onto his cock. Her hands, in reflex instantly wrapped around it. Simultaneously, as Axl groaned, Sue let out a gasp.

As Sue curiously started touching his cock with the help of his hand and making him let out more groans he said "Let me see you too." His other hand tugged at her shirt. She let go of his cock and leaned back, grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it over and off her and tossed it somewhere then resumed her curious touching and stroking, with his help.

Axl had to bite back a loud groan, both to the reaction of Sue touching him and to the sight that was in front of him. Sue was wearing a white bra with mini little rainbow smiley faces on it. Somehow instead of looking dorky, it looked adorable on her. His hand made his way up stroking her arm until he reached the pink straps and playfully snapped it, then made his way around and deftly unsnapped her bra. Sue then leaned back and took it off.

His eyes went straight to the now nude boobs with that adorable mole on one of them. Hesitantly, he reached out and cupped one of them. Sue let out a soft moan.

Encouraged by the noise, he confidently touched the boob more firmer. He gently untangled the hand that was tangled with Sue's and took it off to touch the other boob, letting Sue decide the pace and speed. Then the two of them synchronously let out moans and groans. They continued to touch each other and let out aroused noises.

After some time, Axl said in a rough tone "Sue, let me try something else. You'll enjoy it, trust me. However, you need to take this off." He tugged at the colourful jeans she wore.

With some encouraging, Sue was laid down on her bed naked, her jeans and panties thrown somewhere else and forgotten.

Axl gently reached out with his hand and touched Sue's nude clit.

He put some pressure with his fingers and begun to rub her in a circular motion. Her nails were ripping into his shoulders, and she's trying to kiss him. Before he can let her, he heard her let out a little moan. Axl smirked, realising that Sue was loving this.

Still smirking, Axl continued slowly dragging the whole length of his fingers over her clit until he cleared it at the top of her slit, then he reversed the direction, lightly repeating the journey he had just made until his hand again was completely lightly cupping her pussy.

Then after some more arousing ministrations, Axl felt her whole body tensing, and suddenly her pussy clamped down hard on his penetrating fingers. It gripped me tightly for a second, then released, tightening and releasing spasmodically over and over as she came.

Sue let out a beaming pant and exclaimed "Wow!"

Axl smirked again, evidently proud of his fingering skills. Suddenly Sue sat up and said "I want more." And gave him a meaningful look.

Axl raised his eyebrows "_More_? What more - _oh_." He realised what Sue meant.

Then he grinned. He dove in and touched his tongue to Sue's clit, which made her jump and squeal in shock. After a few tantalising tongue movements from him, he backed off and placed his finger onto her folds and slid it across Sue's clit once again. It sent a gasping shiver through her body once again, making him smirk again. He leaned back down and captured her lips with his again just as his finger was sliding into her pussy. He continued to rub her clit with his other hand while he kept fingering her. While watching intently, he flicked the little bundle of nerves hard. His fingers were drenched with her dripping cum.

Knowing it was time; he leaned over off the side of the bed and grabbed his discarded jeans. Overly eager, he checked every pocket before he finally pulled a small square sized item out. He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and then with one quick movement, sheathed himself with the condom.

Then he shifted up in between Sue's legs. Due to his position, the head of his cock rubbed against her pussy, making her let out an aroused moan. He repeated the motions, teasing her with a smirk upon his face. By the time he had them lined up, Sue was practically begging for it. Begging for him to fuck her, vocally.

Now He was finally sliding his hard cock inside her, thrusting against her body while gripping her tightly. He had started off slowly, staring intently at Sue's face as it gave away the feelings of pain.

He _broke_ her hymen.

_Devirginized _her.

He was the first to be inside her, to work in and out of her body.

She felt warm and wet around him. He fisted her sheets to keep from rushing into her too soon. He wanted to give her time to adjust having him in her first. Finally, Sue gave him a nervous nod to signal him to continue. At first, it was awkward; with unsure movements and nervousness faltering from both of them but then they worked out a rhythm that felt..._right_ for them. For the next few minutes it's all frenzied breaths, attempted moves to get closer to each other, aroused and muffled moans and the sound of the skin slapping against skin.

He thrusted up into her making her moan, making Axl smirk against her skin. Then, she came screaming out his name. That action made him become desperate to come, and he thrusted a few more times before he came and fell upon her, panting and his cock still deep inside her.

After a few moments, he withdrew and slumped next to her, his heavy pants slowing to groaning breaths.

Suddenly he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and flipped it open, but then the phone was snatched out of his hand and chucked upon the pile of clothes that was away from the bed.

"_Wha-" _he began to say,but Sue surged up and pressed her lips against his, clashing against his lips and teeth in one big mess.

Within minutes he responded, kissing her back and guiding her to lie back down on her bed, intending to go for one more round of awesome sex.


End file.
